


Turn Me Around

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [102]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 10 Word Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee has a way about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwasnew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allwasnew).



> Prompt by allwasnew at the Comment Fic LJ community: [any, any, upside-down (10 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78832391#t78832391)

Kaylee's turned Simon's world upside down. He wouldn't change it.


End file.
